Prodigy vs Demon
by JRMac
Summary: Miles Edgeworth's first trial is moments away, and he's helping his key witness put the finishing touches on their perfect testimony. What could go wrong?


Miles Edgeworth paced across the waiting lobby that was assigned to prosecutors and witnesses. He was reviewing the testimony in his head, going over every little detail to ensure the defense could not discover any contradictions. The witness, who would be giving said testimony, was sitting on a nearby bench, calm and collected. She was playing with butterflies that seemed to follow her everywhere.

He had it all planned out. In his opening statement, he would explain the defendant's previous crimes, showing him in a poor light and thus gaining control of the flow of the courtroom. Then the detective, an oaf named Dick Gumshoe, would outline the facts of the current case. Miles was worried that the buffoon would somehow slip up and give the defense attorney a way to attack, but that couldn't be helped. That was why Miles had brought his key witness with him today, just in case it was necessary.

''Alright, I believe everything is in order.'' said Miles out loud, more to calm himself down than anything else, ''Hopefully you won't even need to take the stand, but it's best to be prepared. Ms. Hawthorne?''

The witness appeared not to be listening.

''Ms. Hawthorne!'' Miles said, more sternly this time.

''Ah!'' Dahlia gasped, shocked out of her daydream.

''Please takes this more seriously, Ms. Hawthorne.'' Miles sighed. ''This is my very first trial and it would like it to go smoothly.''

''Of course, Mr. Edgeworth, I apologise. This is just all so new to me. Oh I hope I don't freeze out there!'' Dahlia said nervously, her eyes brimming with tears.

''It's quite alright. Just stick to the testimony that I've given you and we'll be fine.'' Miles resumed his pacing. ''As I was saying, I find it unlikely that you'll even need to say anything. I've learned that the defense attorney is a complete rookie, so she should pose no threat to me.''

''Aren't you also a rookie, Mr. Edgeworth?''

Miles grinned, ''Technically yes, but I've been trained by the greatest prosecutor in the world, Manfred von Karma. Therefore I have a clear advantage over any defense attorney, let alone a mere rookie.''

''I see. It's good to know I'm in such capable hands.'' Dahlia said sweetly, and gave Miles her nicest smile.

It wasn't returned, ''Very good. Just keep up that act and you'll be a perfect witness.''

Dahlia's smile faltered for the first time, ''Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'act'?''

''I mean your current personality. The sweet, innocent facade you've displayed ever since we met at the police station. It's impressive, to be sure, and I've no doubt it will fool everyone in the courtroom. But a good prosecutor can see through these kind of things with ease. You didn't think you'd fooled me, did you?'' Miles grinned, couldn't help himself. It was always satisfying to catch someone in a lie.

Dahlia was no longer smiling. The butterflies fluttered away, as if they were suddenly afraid of her.

''Anyway, I don't care why you've created this facade that you show the world, since it just so happens to help our case. I've met the judge and I'm certain he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. Most importantly, all the evidence still points to the defendant's guilt, as it should. I intend to keep it that way.'' And with that, Miles went to enter the courtroom.

''Stop.''

A single word, yet it sent shivers down Edgeworth's spine. It was said so coldly that the prodigy prosecutor was forced to turn around and face the owner of the voice, unable to believe it had come from his witness.

Dahlia Hawthorne looked the same, and yet had made a complete transformation at the same time. Gone were the butterflies and the heavenly smile. They were replaced by a look of disgust and hatred that was directed at Edgeworth.

And just like that, Miles understood why Dahlia chose to hide behind a facade in public.

''What if I were to tell you, Mr. Edgeworth'' she said, a smirk creeping on her face, ''that I am the true culprit in this case?''

''W-wha-'' Miles stuttered, dumbfounded by the question.

''Oh? Not so confident anymore?'' Dahlia asked smugly, her smirk growing, ''What if I were to walk into that courtroom right now and confess my crime? You see, I've heard of your mentor and his perfect win record, and then I realised how much pressure you must be feeling to live up to that. How would your precious mentor feel if you were to lose your very first case? Disappointed, I would imagine. He may never even speak to you again. Is that what you want, Mr. Edgeworth?''

''Y-you're insane! You're saying you're guilty?'' Miles stammered, then regained his composure. _Relax Miles, she's bluffing,_ he thought to himself, ''Ridiculous. Even if you were guilty, which you're not, you would never admit it. You'd be in prison for life.''

''Oh? I'm bluffing, am I? Is that a risk you're willing to take?'' Dahlia responded coolly. She ran a hand through her red hair, ''Don't worry Mr. Edgeworth, I won't ruin your case. But if you ever mention my 'facade' again, know that there will be consequences.'' And she gave him a look that would haunt Edgeworth for the rest of his life. It was almost... demonic.

And in an instant, Dahlia's sweet smile had returned and the butterflies fluttered around her once more.

''Good luck, Mr. Edgeworth. I have a little something in store in case your preparations aren't enough, so I'm sure you'll win today, one way or another.'' Dahlia said cheerfully. She beamed at him.

Miles slowly turned from her and walked into the courtroom, his mind racing. _If she really were guilty, then... no, that's nonsense. She simply didn't want her secret to be exposed, so she threatened me. I must attain a guilty verdict, no matter the cost. That is the von Karma way._ Miles relaxed, satisfied with the conclusion he had reached. He was already repressing the entire discussion he had just had with Dahlia Hawthorne.


End file.
